


Wendigo

by Kotia



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotia/pseuds/Kotia
Summary: Two girls go on a camping trip for fun but it doesn't last long.





	Wendigo

“In the deep Northern Forest of the great regions, there is a monster that dwells. This monster is considered a cryptid, a cryptid is an entity from folklore. This one is a supernatural entity, it is known as the Wendigo. The Wendigo is a fifteen-foot tall mythical cannibal monster or evil spirit. Native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada.” 

(Kaya’s Point of View)  
“Come on Ayane!” I called from outside the rusted red Ford truck while holding the makings for a green tent that fits two and a duffle bag filled with food, two knives, pepper spray, bug spray, a compass, matches and a fully charged cell phone.  
“Alright! Just calm down Kaya!” Ayane called from inside the truck and got out she grabbed her own bag filled with the same thing as mine. She was wearing tan combat boots, white shin high socks, light blue cut off shorts, a flannel tied around her waist and a gray shirt that read “tryna hike” in all capital letters. She had fair skin with blue eyes, a small pointed nose and she had her blond hair in a messy bun. Myself, on the other hand, had black combat boots, shin high gray socks, black leggings, my black and white flannel on and a white shirted that was tied on the side. I have mixed skin with green eyes, a normal sized nose and had my shoulder length curled hair down. 

“Jeez Kaya, you act like you've never went camping before,.” She told me, as she walked towards me and I just smiled at her,  
“Well sorry,” I said in a sarcastic tone, “I'm just excited.”  
She rolled her eyes, “I don't see why, it's the same woods basically and there's bugs.” She responded, and I just looked at her,  
“Yeah, but the trees are beautiful, the air is nice, it's summer, it's hot, the ground is smooth and dry, there's not a storm cloud in sight and the lake is a shimmery blue and full. Also, I just really love adventures!” I acknowledged, and she just shook her head.  
“Whatever, let's just go and get this over with,” she settled then walked into the deep forest in front of us, and I happily followed her. 

About 2 hours later, we figured we were deep enough into the woods to set up our camp, so that's exactly what we did. After we got our tents up, we spent twenty minutes making a hole in the ground with sticks for the fire.  
“Hey, I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire,” I told her.  
“Okay, hurry back,” she responded, and off I went on the adventure.  
Thirty minutes in and I had only found six logs that can be used for fire, it's not that much but I didn't want to be out here when it got dark, so I just turned back and left back to camp.  
“I'm back!” I called out to Ayane, who was now sitting in the purple tent with her phone out.  
“I can't get any signal, this sucks!” she exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes.  
“Well don't get rid of it, if we do get signal it'll be nice for that to come in handy.” I explained, and she just let out a groan. 

A little bit after the talk, I noticed it got really quiet around us, the dark green leaves on the trees surrounding us didn't rustle, there were no birds chirping and no wind it was like time stopped or something triggered it to stop. I looked at Ayane who was still in the tent trying her best to get a signal, as I was about to say something to her I noticed two glowing red eyes behind her tent a few feet back. I felt like I was in a trance because I was staring at them, but I couldn’t bring myself to look away it was as if they were trying to lure me in. When I shook my head though to do a double take the eyes were gone and the wind, trees, and birds started up again. 

Unaware that I dropped the logs during that time Ayane looked at me,  
“yo, Kaya, are you good?” She said, which caused me to snap out my trance.  
“Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy.” I answered.  
She looked at me with her right eyebrow raised. “Well then maybe you should be in the tent and resting while I set up the fire,” she remarked, and I just nodded my head,  
“Yeah maybe I need to,” I agreed and got in my blue tent, as she got out of hers. A little after watching her put the logs in the hole we made, she grabbed her matches out of her bag and set a fire to the logs then went back into her tent,  
“There, we should be good now.” She reassured me and we just laid in our tents next to each other enjoying what the forest had to offer. 

Night time soon came, and we were outside our tents around the fire. I was in front of our tents, while she was on the other side in front of the rest of the forest.  
“Hey, how about we tell scary stories,” I suggested, and she gave me a shocked look,  
“I don't think so, I am not trying to have nightmares. Let's tell funny stories instead,” she requested.  
I just gave her a blank stare and rolled my eyes again, “fine, I guess we can,” I accepted and she smiled.  
“Yay,” she beamed and clapped her hands. From then on all we told were funny stories from our childhood, while the wind blew and birds chirped, through all the laughs I noticed what happened earlier with the forest happened again. 

I stopped laughing immediately and looked around slowly and listened close, nothing, just pure silence. Then from behind Ayane I heard rustling, I looked at her to see if she noticed it, but she was still laughing, making her oblivious to the noise that was getting louder. As I was still looking I seen the glowing red eyes that I had seen before appeared behind her from within the forest, it had me in a trance again but I soon broke out of it when I seen it emerge from the darkness. It was a creature, a monster. It came out on all fours, the legs were long and skinny, the feet was equipped with long claws, the head was just a skull it had no skin or muscle on it, sharp teeth that could rip through person’s body with a clean bite, a big black tuft from the top of it’s head to the chest like a lion’s mane, long and sharp antlers, it’s rib cage was showing but skin and fur covered the lower part of it’s stomach, it had no tail and you could see the backbone, the worst part though that scared me with all the characteristics of it was that it was at least 15 feet-tall. 

I watched as it crept up behind Ayane just staring at her from above, I opened my mouth to warn her, but all I could do was stutter.  
“A...Ay...Ayane, th...the...there’s s...som..some...something b...beh...behind y..yo..you…” I trembled and Ayane gave me a weird look,  
“Yo, you okay?” She asked.  
All I could do was shake my head no slowly. I tried to say something again but all that came out was a squeak, I decided to just raise my trembling arm up and point with my trembling finger. The moment I did that I knew I messed up because the monster snapped it’s head up at me and opened its mouth that showed his two rows of sharp teeth as a bunch of blood poured out, triggering my fight or flight I screamed, got up quickly and ran away between the tents leaving behind my duffle bag filled with all the things I came with.  
(Ayane’s Point of View)  
I didn’t know what triggered Kaya to scream run that fast until I looked up and saw a creature staring down at me. Before I could even let out a scream it belted out a loud and jarring roar that was louder than a lion’s, blood poured out on my face. As I got up to run the creature brought up it’s front right foot up and slammed it down on my back breaking it and causing me to fall to the ground, I let out a painful scream that could’ve been louder than the creatures roar. I let out another painful scream and spat out blood as the creature brought it’s mouth down and bit my back where it’s foot stomped on, I could see my vision getting blurry and tasted my blood in my mouth. The creature used its mouth and lifted my body up and I started to cry because I knew what was going to happen and how I would never get to go to college or get married and have a family, before the rest happened I seen my life flash before me and all that happened in my life. Then I felt myself get bit in half and seen it happened through my blurry vision, my lower and upper body fell to the ground with a thud, blood filled my eyes and all I could hear was the creature roar and seen it take off running in Kaya’s direction then everything went black.  
(Kaya’s Point of View)  
When I took off running, the thought of grabbing Ayane didn’t go through my mind. all I could think of was myself and what would happen to me. I was far away from our campsite, but not so far that I couldn’t hear what happened back there. I heard the creature roar and Ayane scream; both sent chills up my spine as I ran but there was no reason for me to go back. She would already be dead. I cried and cried, while running, as I heard Ayane give out more screams, my best friend, dead, all because of me. Snapping me out of my crying was the roar of the creature, I knew it was coming after me now.

I ran faster than I ever did before when I first took off running, I could hear the pounding of the creature’s feet hitting the hard dirt ground. It let out another loud and jarring roar that sounded close, I kept running though until I came up to a big fallen log and crawled in it. Hiding as quietly as I can I felt the the log bouncing from the vibration coming from the feet of the creature, then it stopped when it came across the log and there was silence. The silence felt like it went on forever, all I could hear was the breathing from the creature and my heart.

It felt like it was going on for hours and hours, through a small hole above me I could see the creature towering over it and the trees. The creature looked around searching for me then when it couldn’t find me it let out another roar and jumped over the log continuing forward, I waited some seconds to make sure it was gone before I ventured out. Building up my courage I finally left the log and took off running back to the direction of our camp, but instead of joy filling me it was horror. In front of my eyes on the other side of the campfire Ayane’s body laid there still as a branch, besides the blood from her nose and mouth her face was fine but from her ribs down it was hellish and disturbing. 

Her clothes were shredded and the skin that covers the ribs and down was ripped opened, three bones were missing from her rib cage, her heart was chewed through, her spleen was gone along with the liver, her stomach had a gaping hole through it, her small and large intestines were pulled out in half. On the bottom half her uterus was out and had a bite taken out if it, her ovaries and fallopian tube were gone and the cervix down to her vagina was torn into bits. I gagged and threw up from the site and stench of it, tears flooded my eyesight and I couldn’t stop myself from crying, here laid my best friend since we were children bloodied and ripped apart. I kneeled down in front of her, cupped her face and pulled her close to me not caring about the blood getting on my clothes and cried, I cried from the memories that filled up my mind, her future destroyed, her family’s tears when they find out she was killed and her life being over because of me. 

Although, because I was crying I didn’t notice that the creature was behind me so when I finally stopped and couldn’t cry no more I turned around and seen the chest of the creature, and when I looked up all I seen was it’s mouth hanging open and it’s glowing red eyes. Fear shot through my body and I got up to run but was stopped when the creature grabbed me by my hair with it’s mouth then lifted me up, I screamed as loud as I could and tried to free myself but it wasn’t working. The creature threw me against a tree back first breaking the bone in half, which caused blood to spurt out of my mouth. I felt myself falling from the 397 foot-tall tree but was caught by the creature’s mouth again, lifted back up and thrown against the tree again but this time it held on to me and kept doing it.

Blood kept coming out my mouth, the bones in my body were being broken with each impact, and my vision was blurred I knew I was close to death and so did the creature. As I braced myself for the next killing impact against the thick tree what happened next surprised me, it didn’t throw me against the tree but swung my body to where I got impaled by a sharp branch, my intestines started falling out slowly and the blood kept coming out my mouth faster. I looked up and I was face to face the creature staring it right in its eyes like the first time I did when I seen it, through my blurred vision I could see it opening its mouth and the mouth coming closer me. The inside was as dark as a black hole and felt like it was sucking me in then everything went black and the last thing I heard was branch breaking from the bite.


End file.
